


Dreams

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [561]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: 11 + Sadreel <3 (#11 you can talk to them in dreams once you meet them.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> list where the aus are from (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)
> 
> Also, I do NOT accept prompts on AO3, no matter what. Please send them to me at my tumblr, lovingmsutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

It had been a simple accident on the sidewalk, Sam running into the other man.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Sam apologized, making sure that the man didn’t get hurt after running into his body.

“It’s fine.” The man smiled. “An accident and nothing more. I am Gadreel.”

“Sam.” Sam said, sticking his hand out and shaking Gadreel’s. “Interesting name.”

“So I’ve heard.” Gadreel grinned. “Where were you heading off to?”

“Just to meet you with some friends.”

“Mine if I walk you there?”

As weird as it was for a guy, still practically a stranger to be asking this, Sam didn’t mind.

“You know what? Sure.” Sam said, and the two started walking down the road.

_

That night, as Sam got ready for bed, he thought back on Gadreel. The guy had ended up staying with him as he hung with his friends, and turned to be a really interesting person.

He and Sam had plans to meet up tomorrow and to find out more about each other, and Sam was honestly excited.

He smiled as he turned off the light and relaxed in his bed, feeling lucky that he found a guy that he connected so well with.

_

“Sam…Sam, are you listening? Can you hear me?”

“Gadreel?” Sam asked, turning around. He was standing in a field, somewhere he couldn’t place. But it was nice and warm, and Sam liked it. “Where are you?” Sam asked.

“Turn around.” Gadreel said. Sam turned and suddenly he was standing in front of Gadreel.

“Where are we?” Sam asked. “How did we get here?”

“I think it is the field I used to play on with my brothers and sisters when I was little.” Gadreel said. "We’re here because I dreamt about it, and I wanted to see you.”

“Wait, you mean that…”

“We’re soulmates? I believe it does.” Gadreel smiled. “What is that in the background? That was nowhere on the field from my childhood.”

Sam turned and smiled when he saw the house. “I guess our dreams are mixing.” Sam said. “That’s my childhood home.”

“It is a beautiful house.” Gadreel said, walking up beside Sam. “We can talk to and see each other in our dreams....so would this count as a date?”

“I don’t know. But I would love to do this more often.”

“As would I, Sam.” Gadreel said. “Come, let’s take some time exploring, and see what's around in this dreamworld of ours. Perhaps we could get to know each other better.”

Sam grinned and took Gadreel’s hand, and the two walked off.


End file.
